


An afternoon with Harry and Charlie

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: The master and his slaves [48]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Master Liam, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Sophia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry looks after baby Charlie for the afternoon.





	An afternoon with Harry and Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a cute story with Harry and baby Charlie hope you all enjoy x

Harry heard the crying from his room, it sounded like baby Charlie just waking up from his nap. Harry knew his master Liam was at work today while Sophia was having a nap and Louis and Niall were outbid playing football. Harry got up and went to Liam's room to find Sophia fast asleep, she looked exhausted as Charlie cried. 

"Hey it's ok Charlie." Harry said softly, picking up the baby and holding him close. He decided to let Sophia sleep a little more as he left the room. "Why are you so upset?" He asked innocently as Charlie just stared at him. "You don't have to be upset." Harry decided to take the baby to the library. 

"One day you can read all these books, I can teach you." Harry Saïd to the now calming baby. "That's what your daddy did, he taught me, and Sophia and Louis and Niall. When he got us, we couldn't read or write." Harry said remembering when he was first bought by Liam, he had always been told he was a useless and pathetic slave but Liam showed him love and compassion that Harry never felt before. "Daddy is the best." Harry said deciding to take a book and show it to Charlie who was staring at Harry.

"He loves us all, treats us equally." Harry said and it was true. "He loves you as well, we all love you." Harry said as he opened the book, starting on the first page as he read the story. For a while Harry just read to the baby and Charlie was calm and seemed to enjoy the book. 

An hour had gone by and Sophia had found Harry and Charlie in the library, Harry still reading to the baby as Sophia gave him a little smile. "Everything ok Haz?" Sophia said as Harry looked up. "Yeah, Charlie was a little upset so I just thought I would read to him for a bit." Harry said, suddenly his arm slipped and Charlie nearly fell out of his hands, just missing being dropped.

The baby let out a sob as Harry looked shocked. Sophia got Charlie and hugged him trying to calm the baby down. "It's ok Charlie, its ok." She whispered as Harry suddenly felt guilty, he nearly dropped the baby, he could've hurt him and it would've been all his fault. "Think I'll take him to have some milk." Sophia said as she took him out of the room, not realizing she left an upset Harry by himself. 

 

Liam came home to the sound of quietness. Everyone must've been up to something as he went upstairs to change out of his work clothes. He was going to see baby Charlie when he suddenly heard small sniffles from Harry's room, Liam went in bed saw his youngest slave on the bed, he looked like he had been crying with his red eyes. 

"Harry are you ok?" Liam asked going straight to his boy and holding his hand. "I nearly dropped Charlie daddy." Harry said sounding really upset. Liam saw the upset in Harry's eye he knew the boy was properly feeling guilty for it. "Harry it was just an accident, I know you didn't do it on purpose." Liam said but Harry wasn't convinced. He just kissed the boy and left the room knowing what he needed to do.

Liam found Sophia changing Marie nappy, he went to his only female slave and gave her a kiss. "Darling I think Harry's upset about earlier." Liam said as Sophia looked concerned. "I didn't think it was a big thing, I know it was an accident." Sophia said feeling a little bad at how Harry was upset. "I've got an idea." Sophia said as she picked up Charlie and went to Harry. 

 

Harry was deep in his thoughts when Sophia came in. He looked up and saw her with the baby and he was a little hesitant. "Charlie's wanting you to hold him Harry." Sophia said softly as she took the baby to the youngest slave. "No sophia, I can't hold him, I'll drop him." Harry said with a little twinge of sadness in his voice. "You won't drop him Harry, I know you're always careful with Charlie, and he knows that as well." Sophia said as Harry hesitated before holding the baby. 

In that moment, Harry's fears was gone, Charlie was quiet as Harry held him close. Harry's confidence was back as he held the baby close. Liam had walked in and saw what happened, he and Sophia smiled at the young boy as he held Charlie. "Harry why don't you and me take Charlie to read for a bit." Liam suggested as Harry nodded as he took the two to the library. "Harry you never have to be scared to hold Charlie." Liam whispered giving him a hug. "I know daddy, but I don't think I ever will be." Harry replied, knowing his had the confidence to look after and take care of Charlie from now on.


End file.
